Ash and Concordia
by WitChan
Summary: AshxConcordia.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

In the Village of Dragons, a boy named Ash walks out of his friend's house. His friend is Iris, one of Ash's female companions. His first Pokemon, a Pikachu, decides not to come with Ash, since he wants to stay with Iris. He still wore the same clothes he had during the Kalos saga.

It's been a few years since Iris and Ash had their journey with Pikachu and a friend of theirs, Cilan, together.  
Speaking of Cilan, he's busy hanging around with his brother, Cress, and Chili. He sometimes come over to Iris' place for a visit.

In Opelucid City, two people dancing in front of other people distract Ash's attention. The dancers were dancing for  
money to get a heart transplant for their daughter, who's in the hospital.

"Nice, isn't it?" a familiar voice said, getting Ash's attention as he looks right to see her. Her name is  
Concordia.

"Hi, Concordia," Ash said as he smiled.

"Anthea and I haven't seen you in years, Ash? How's it been?"

"Good. What about you and Anthea?"

"Same thing," Concordia replied.

"So, where's Anthea?" Ash asked.

"Here in our home. We moved here a few weeks after that Team Plasma incident," Concordia said.

"That means we live close. My Pikachu and I live with Iris in the Village of Dragons. Remember Iris and Pikachu?"

"I remembered them, Ash," Concordia replied. Then, she steps closer to Ash and touches his shoulder with her hand. "So, do you want to hang out with me today?"

"Sure, Concordia," Ash replied. "Where are we going?"

"The skating rink here in Ocelupid City," Concordia replied. The skating rink began its existence a few months ago.  
Since the first day, many civilians packed the place. It's one of the best places to hang out in the world.

"Okay," Ash said.

"Follow me," Concordia said.

Ash follows Concordia to the skating rink. Finally reaching there, Ash and Concordia walk inside. The place's name  
is "Skating in heaven". It has two giant rooms where people can skate on ice and on solid wood, an arcade room, a snack room where employees make junk food for customers, a medical room if someone gets hurt, a skate room where people get their skates to skate, and several locker rooms to store shoes.

After a few minutes, Ash and Concordia begin skating with various people in the skating room with wood. Ash's skates were blue, while Concordia had the color yellow, which matched her hair.

The employee's controlling the loud music is playing good rock music. Everyday, he plays different genre songs, ones  
that people enjoy, most notably music before the mid-2000s.

"Wanna hold my hand, Ash?" Concordia asked.

"Sure, Concordia," Ash said.

Ash touches Concordia's hand as she blushes, smiling at him again. He smiles too. Then, they look ahead as they turn left. Concordia has a crush on Ash. She thought how cute he was when she first met him. Now she think he's hotter than before.

"This is fun," Ash said.

"And everyone would agree, including myself," Concordia said.

* * *

At night, Ash heads back to the Village of Dragons with Concordia. Their fun inside the skating rink lasted for  
hours. not only did they skate, but they ate snacks and played arcade games. Ash didn't use the money his mom gave him to spend time with Concordia, but Concordia used hers.

After Ash and Concordia walk towards Iris' house, Ash uses the key to unlock the door. Then, he opens it, gasping in  
shock as Concordia looks surprised, scaring a naked Iris and Pikachu. Iris and Pikachu were making out all day until Ash showed up. They developed a secret relationship behind Ash's back. It happened the day after Ash and Pikachu arrived back Unova. A few days before Ash and Pikachu came to Unova, Iris called Ash and asked him if he and Pikachu wanted to stay with her in Unova and both accept. She never told anyone she loved Pikachu, except for Pikachu of course.

"What the..." Ash said.

"Oh my..." Concordia said.

"Ash!" Iris said.

"I hate you both!" Ash yelled. He hates pokephilla with a passion.

Ash runs off as tears drip outside his eyes and Concordia follows him. Pikachu tries to go after Ash, but Iris grabs  
him and tells him to forget about Ash. Then, they resume kissing each other.

Almost heading to Opelucid City, Ash sits on his butt, covering his face as he continues crying.

"Why...? Why would they do this to me...?" Ash said. Concordia sits next to Ash, comforting him.

"If I were you, I'd forget about them and move on," Concordia suggested.

"Pikachu's my best friend since day one... and Iris and I grew a close friendship with each other... Oh, god..." Ash  
said.

"Ash," Concordia said, making him look at her. "Like I said, move on. Crying won't help you. Trust me on this."

"Okay," Ash said.

"Good," Concordia said as Ash stopped crying.

"Concordia. Thank you," Ash said with a smile on his face.

"No problem," Concordia said.

"Concordia..."

"Yeah?"

Suddenly getting closer to Concordia, Ash kisses her on the lips, blushing with her. Then, he breaks the kiss, not  
doing anything else to Concordia as he just sits there. Then, Concordia kisses back, closing her eyes as she caresses Ash's right cheek with her hand, blushing heavily. Ash shuts his eyes too.

With their kiss, Ash and Concordia meet each other's tongue, swirling them on one another, moaning as Ash lays his  
hand on one of Concordia's breast. Ash never did this to a girl before, but he didn't act a little nervous.

After the kiss, Concordia says, "I love you, Ash."

"I love you too, Concordia," Ash said.

"Let's go to my house and have fun," Concordia suggested.

"Good idea," Ash accepted.

Minutes later, Concordia leads Ash to her room. Anthea wasn't here with them because she's busy partying at a night club in Opelucid City.

After taking their clothes off, Ash climbs on the bed with Concordia, then lays down, spreading his legs as  
Concordia turns the other way and lies on top of Ash.

Holding his cock, Concordia mouths it, then she begins stroking his cock, grabbing Ash's balls and before she  
squeezes. She's making sucking sounds too.

Moving his tongue to lick Concordia's cunt, Ash touches Concordia's ass with both of his hands. He's enjoying the  
feeling from his cock. Also, he didn't mind letting Concordia mess with his testicles.

Concordia goes faster. She loves tasting Ash's cock and Ash's enjoys licking her pussy. Wanting to make this better,  
Concordia plunges her pinky inside Ash's anus and she thrusts it hard. Concordia toying Ash's ass didn't bother him either.  
Concordia's saliva is fall from her mouth, touching Ash's pubes and her hand.

Now Concordia moves her head down, gagging on the cock for the fun of it. Then, she stops doing that and resumes  
sucking on his cock. She can't wait for Ash to unleash that love-goo of his, so Concordia can taste it.

Making his tongue on faster on Concordia's vagina, Ash squeezes her ass harder, moaning louder. Now go goes deep and still licks it fast.

"Oh, yes. Here it comes," Ash thought. He can feel his cum almost reaching to the tip of his dick.

At the same time, Ash and Concordia cum. Then, Concordia ends her sucking and squeezing as she rolls off Ash's body, tasting the cum through her mouth as Ash watches her.

After swallowing the cum, she says, "Let me bounce on that juicy dick on your while you suck on my nipple."

"Okay," Ash said.

Ash sits up and Concordia sits on his dick. Then, she bouncing on as Ash's mouths on her right nipple to suck it,  
moaning again as she moves her arms behind Ash, looking at the yellow wall.

Ash touches her ass again. He likes this more than the 69 they did moments ago. Having sex with Concordia is  
something he'll do everyday because he loves it so much.

"Ash... Your hardened penis feels so goddamn amazing..." Concordia said.

"Same for your cunt, Concordia," Ash thought.

Ash switches nipples as he licks the left nipple in rapid succession, teasing the other one as he pinches it  
lightly, slapping Concordia's ass hard.

Concordia goes faster, acting crazy over his cock because of the incredibly feeling from her pussy. She's willing to  
stay like this as long as possible, even until six in the morning, but it won't happy anyway.

Nine minute later, Concordia stops bouncing on Ash's private part as she falls on the bed and Ash did to the same to  
see that beautiful face of hers.

"Mind if I give you anal, love...?" Ash asked.

"Of course you can, sweetie..." Concordia replied.

After both calm down, Concordia lies on her back as Ash gets on top of her, gasping a little as Ash's penis meets her  
asshole. Then, Ash starts pumping Concordia asshole. The two moan again.

"Ash..." Concordia said.

To them, this isn't as good as the last part, but they're still having fun with each other. Concordia begs Ash to  
speed up and he did. With that, she puts her hands on Ash's ass, hurting it with her sharp nails.

"I'm sorry, Ash..." Concordia apologized.

"It's okay, Concordia... It's all part of our fun..." Ash said.

"Oh, Ash..." Concordia cracked a smile.

More minutes past by, and Concordia orders Ash to end the anal sex. He did. After panting with Concordia, Ash crawls a little to look directly at Concordia's face.

"Tomorrow, I'll bring my stuff here to move in with you," Ash said.

"Can't wait," Concordia said.

After their words, the lovers kiss again.

The End


End file.
